


Claiming

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Genderbend, Highschool AU, staking claim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is starting at a new school and meets some interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

Matthew stood in the office of his new school waiting for the student representative from his year to arrive and show him around. After a few more minutes wait a slightly shorter blonde arrived and approached Matthew with an outstretched hand.

"Welcome to Hetalia Academy lad. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the student representative for the eleventh grade. You must be Matthew Williams?"

"Yes. It's good to meet you Arthur."

"Quite, shall we then?"

With that Arthur led the way through the halls showing Matthew around and familiarizing him with the school.

"Well that's just about everything."

"Thank you for showing me around."

"It's not a problem. If you need help finding anything feel free to find me and ask for help, I know how confusing this school can sometimes be."

"Oh, thank you again. I'll keep that in mind."

With that the two parted ways and Matthew went to his class. When lunch rolls around Matthew follows the crowd to the cafeteria and manages to make his way through the lunch line. Once he's gotten his food he looks around and sees most of the tables are occupied and being rather shy he doesn't want to just impose on anyone's group. After a few minutes of searching he spots Arthur at a table with a few others. He seems to be arguing with two of them, both seeming to be trying to get closer to him while pushing the other away. Matthew smiles slightly at the scene before clearing his throat.

"Uh, Arthur? Would you mind if I joined your table? You're the only person here I really know so..."

"Huh? Oh yes, please take a seat Matthew."

"Ah, and who is this lovely young man Arthur?"

"Back off Frog, He's the new student. And we don't need you molesting him on his first day."

"Hey dude, nice to meet you, name's Alfred."

The two that Arthur had been fighting with are the first to talk to and introduce themselves to Matthew and he politely does the same.

"It's good to meet you too. I'm Matthew."

"Chigi! You damn tomato bastard, back off, you're in my personal space!" A pair of brunettes across the table seem to have been ignoring the new arrival in favor of fighting or cuddling, depending on which one was winning at the moment, with each other.

"Ohonhonhon. Toni you should really tame him better if you want to bring him out in public."

The brunette with green eyes blinks in confusion of 'Frog's' words while the one with amber eyes just scowls more.

"Shut up wine bastard!"

"Tch, so violent. Tell me again why Toni wants to date that."

Matthew turns around at the arrival of another person at the table. It is a girl with long white hair that reaches her narrow waist and sharp red eyes set in a pale face. He sees her smirk as she locks her eyes on him before approaching him, hands on her hips.

"Hey there, you must be new."

"Uh, yeah, today is my first day."

"Is it now, well that explains why you're sitting in my seat then." Her grin widens and Matthew squirms a bit before making to stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He is cut off as the girl pushes him back onto the seat and then sits on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Not that I mind." She continues to grin at him as he swallows. "You know, you're kinda cute. I think I'll make you mine."

"Now Gillian you can't just claim him, he isn't property. Besides what would you do with the lad? Make him carry your books."

Arthur huffs at Gillian and she just turns to stick her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I will have him carry my books, but only if he wants to."

"Uh, um, Miss. If you don't mind my asking, why are you 'claiming' me?"

She turns back to him and smiles broadly. "Because you're cute and I don't want to give any of the other girls a chance to snatch you away before I can make you mine, so we're skipping that whole slow getting to know the other process and I'm just going to tell everyone you're mine. Got it? Good." She's still grinning as Matthew processes what just happened.

"So, we're now dating?"

"Of course."

He blushes faintly as she continues to smile at him.

So it was his first day at a new school and he'd just been claimed and made the boyfriend of Gillian Beillschmidt. His life would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this, had the idea come to me, not entirely randomly, a little while ago. Let me know what you think, please review.


End file.
